


Submit my Application

by Alphum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Meet-Cute, Slow Build, Soul Bond, soul animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every person has a spirit guide-- an animal that signifies their soul mate's spirit and guides them together. Stiles' is a snarky fox, Derek's is a giant wolf. They eventually are brought together through their guides meddling in applications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit my Application

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callmearizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmearizona/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Подам заявку](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802149) by [Black_Mamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba)



The wolf was waiting for Stiles the first time he came home. He was soot grey, gangly from youth, maybe five years old. From this, Stiles’ parents surmised that Stiles’ soulmate was about six, maybe seven. Most likely a male, though sometimes females produced male spirit guides. They were likely introverted, with a strong character and stronger loyalty.

Claudia and John accepted the wolf into their home quite readily. Claudia was worried about his nails on the wood flooring while John was more concerned with where the wolf would sleep. He finally brought a pile of blankets into Stiles’ room and made a nest of them by the crib. They settled Stiles down and the wolf curled happily into the blankets, tail beating against the leg of the crib happily.

The wolf moved easily into their lives. While John and Claudia were welcoming to him, they sometimes lamented that he was so large and would only get larger. Claudia’s spirit guide was an otter (Clara) and John’s was a boxer (Stuart). They were friendly but wary with the wolf at first. They later became more welcoming as they understood he would stay. John installed a bigger animal door to get outside. Claudia made the wolf a large, comfortable cushion that would fit under Stiles’ crib, where he loved to curl up.

When Stiles turned one, John and Claudia waited with baited breath, while the three animals stood in a solemn line. Clara was perched on the back of the couch, Stuart had his front paws propped on the back of the couch, and the wolf sat at attention beside the couch. Stiles was glowing very faintly. He flailed his chubby arms demandingly at Claudia, starting to grumble at the lack of coddling. He started to cry as the light emanating from him grew brighter. Then suddenly with a blink, a burp, and a flash of light, there was a tiny baby fox sitting on Stiles’ blanket. Claudia coos and pets it gently with a finger.

John chuckles. “Looks like we got a troublemaker.”

“Foxes are passionate, creative, and clever.” Claudia smiles. “Just like our little Grimuwcyn.”

John laughed outright this time. “I still can’t say it right. I think our little Stilinskinator is going to grow up to be just as tricky as a real fox.”

The fox grew exponentially the next few days, as guides were wont to do when they were first produced. The fox and the wolf became very close, as did Stiles and the fox. The day the fox left, when Stiles turned 2, he couldn’t stop crying.

Claudia felt a pang in her heart as she watched the wolf try to comfort Stiles. He was licking Stiles all over, but his heart wasn’t in it. It was obvious in the droop of his tail.

The wolf was Stiles’ protector and companion. They grew up together. Stiles was never without the wolf at his side. He named the wolf Alfred. When it was time for Stiles to go to school, the wolf went with him. John was amused that the wolf was substantially better behaved than a lot of the other guides in the room, as well as substantially bigger. Alfred kept Stiles out of trouble, as much as it was possible to keep Stiles out of trouble. He was able to stop Stiles from falling down the stairs when he was eight and preened about it the whole day, fur ruffed up proudly. Later that same year, he was unable to stop it when Stiles fell off the jungle gym and broke his arm. He looked guilty about it until Stiles cried and smothered him in kisses.

As Stiles got older and Alfred got bigger, Alfred started sleeping at the foot of Stiles’ bed. Claudia slowly got used to the sight of Stiles and Alfred curled up in Stiles’ tiny twin bed, until they were less curled up and more stacked up. When Stiles turned 13, he got a queen sized bed that would comfortably house the teenaged boy and the enormous wolf.

-

The fox came to Derek in New York City when he was eight. He was in the middle of his science class when he noticed it. The fox outside the window. It was standing in one of their flower trellises, looking straight at him. They made eye contact and as soon as they did, Derek felt itchy inside his own skin. Derek abandoned the worksheet they were doing and went to the window.

Outside the glass, the fox started licking it excitedly.

“Derek, what are you doing?” His teacher asked him.

He couldn’t reach the window latch to open it. “Can you open the window please?” Derek asked politely.

She saw the fox and smiled. “Certainly.” She’d barely raised the window three inches when the fox shot into the room and climbed Derek like a tree, excitedly licking his face.

Derek laughed and tried to get ahold of it as it wiggled and licked excitedly.

Derek was excused from class and his mom was called as he sat in the office, petting the excited fox. It kept changing locations, from Derek’s arms, to the hood of his sweatshirt, to inside his backpack. By the time his mother came for him, he was coiled around Derek’s neck, content to hang there like a stole.

He became a constant in Derek’s life from then on. He would sleep flopped across Derek’s neck or curled into his elbow. He would take lazy baths in the sink while Derek showered. He was fond of stealing Laura’s bacon in the mornings, and disliked Peter quite a bit. When it was cold, he would ride to school in Derek’s hoodie or backpack. If it was fair weather, he liked to stand in the hood of Derek’s sweatshirt and prop his paws on Derek’s head. Needless to say, Derek started wearing a lot more hoodies.

He loved watching TV shows with Derek. He always watched Grey’s Anatomy with Laura and their Mom, and he never missed an episode of How I met your Mother. He had downright growled at Derek one day when he’d tried to turn of Game of Thrones in the middle of an episode to go to bed. He liked running with Derek in central park almost as much as he liked watching TV. He would chase the geese, he’d try to trip Derek, he’d try to steal a hot dog from a vendor until Derek grabbed him and carried him for a while.

The fox was about two when it came to him. Derek could guess that his soul mate was a guy that was about six years younger than him. Probably spunky, creative, and sassy, if the fox was anything to go off of. When he was nine, he finally named him Genim. It seemed to fit.

-

“Mom?” Stiles shuffled into the kitchen.

“Yes sweetie?” Claudia didn’t look up from the crossword.

“Do you ever think I’ll meet my soul mate?” He asked quietly.

She glanced up. He looked sad. “Of course you will honey. That’s what spirit guides are for. That’s what Alfred is going to help you with.” Alfred wasn’t currently with Stiles. Claudia knew for a fact he was sitting behind the recliner in the living room.

“But Alfred doesn’t do anything!” This probably explained why Alfred was behind the recliner in the living room. “He just follows me around! Shouldn’t I be the one following him?”

“Stiles, sweetheart, Alfred is going to help you find your soul mate once you two are close enough to meet. It’s not going to be like Lydia and Jackson. They got lucky that they were in the same town. It’s very rare to happen that way.”

Stiles just looked more upset at the thought of Lydia and Jackson. She winced internally.

“You know honey, your father and I didn’t even meet until I was in graduate school and he was already a police officer. Sometimes people won’t meet their soul mate for a long, long time. But almost everyone does meet their soul mate. It’s extremely rare that they don’t, because of our spirit guides.” She pulled him to sit next to her at the table. “Don’t worry that you won’t find them, because Alfred is going to help you. He can’t help you now because they’re too far away. I’m sure he would love to help if he could though. I’m sure he misses that cute little fox of yours!” She pressed gently on the little upturn of his nose, a mirror image of her own.

He stared balefully at her. “I guess so.”

“Don’t be so sad sweetie. You’re only twelve. You’ll meet them one day, I promise you.”

He sighed. “I just wish I could have them now! Stupid Lydia and stupid Jackson are just stupid.”

She hid a smile. She remembered young love all too well. Although people had soul mates, sometimes hormones persisted even though you knew they weren’t your soul mate. “You know, this just means that whoever your soul mate is, they’re even more amazing than Lydia Martin, and to them, you’ll be more spectacular than Jackson Whitmore.”

That finally got a smile out of him. “Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I’m cooler than Jackson already anyway.” He slipped off the bench.

“She doesn’t know what she’s missing.” She grinned. “Now I think you should go apologize to Alfred, whatever it was you said.”

Stiles’ smile shifted into an expression of guilt.

“There’s some steaks in the fridge I was going to make for dinner. I won’t tell your dad if you don’t.” She winked.

-

When Derek turned sixteen, he took Genim and got on the subway. He wandered around the entire city with Genim, hoping that he would suddenly start demanding things of Derek or drag him down a street, like in so many stories he’d heard of people meeting. The only thing he demanded was that Derek buy him a burrito from a sketchy Tako Truk in Harlem.

Derek resigned himself to the fact that his mate didn’t live in the big apple, and tried a different technique. He got a big book of road maps, a page for each state, three for New York City alone and two for most of the western states, and laid it out in front of Genim. He slowly turned the pages, flipping each one deliberately for the fox. He reached the end, and out of desperation, started again.

He flipped past Arkansas, and Genim _pounced._ Derek’s heart lept until he saw the little red lazer pointer dot that Genim was frantically pawing at.

Peter stood smugly in the doorway. “What’re you up to, darling nephew of mine?” His eyes were dancing like he knew exactly what he was up to.

“Nothing.” Derek stood up. “Stop that. You know it drives him crazy. Are we still going to that art show tomorrow?”

“Yes.” Peter spun the lazer pointer between his fingers. “I just wanted to let you know I can pick you up after all.”

“Seven?” Derek asked.

“Seven.” Peter vanished from his doorway.

Derek sighed down at Genim, who was happily making the book of maps his new bed. He guessed he couldn’t be blamed. It was a dumb idea anyway. He thought savagely that maybe he wasn’t trying at all. Sometimes he was a little bitch. When he was annoyed with Derek, he would push everything off of his shelves and desk. He’d broken three shitty snowglobes from Laura before Derek started refusing them from her trips (okay, maybe Gen was helping him out there; he hated snow globes). Derek rolled his eyes and went to take a shower, leaving the fox sprawled over two pages of Californian roads.

-

“Yo, Al, time to go to schoooooool!” Stiles flopped down on Alfred and rubbed his face and chin and ears frantically.

Alfred thrashed awake in a most undignified manner for a wolf and flailed until he could roll over onto Stiles and start licking his face in retribution.

“Ew, ew! Uncle! That is so gross!” Stiles struggled out from under the giant wolf.

Alfred snuffled at him smugly, picking himself up of the bed delicately. He shook his fur out and stretched while Stiles wiped his face on his sleeve. Alfred was fully grown now. His shoulders come all the way up to Stiles’ hip, and he shoulders past Stiles easily to grab the keys to the jeep from under Stiles’ lacrosse bag.

“There they are! I couldn’t find em earlier.” Stiles grins and grabs his bags. “Let’s go, I’m going to be late!” It was nice living at home, but the drive was a bitch.

Alfred followed him down the stairs lazily. He rode with his head out the window, mouth closed, face streamlined as he stuck his nose into the wind. In Stiles’ first class, he laid under the table on Stiles’ feet and slept through the entire lecture. Stiles wished he could do the same, but he needed to take notes if he wanted to survive the final in two weeks. The deal with his parents was that if he could ace his first year of community college classes, he could transfer anywhere he wanted to go. So he was a full time student at Beacon Hills Community College and assistant coached at the high school.

Later that afternoon, he checked his school mailbox for the first time in about a month. He was greeted by a snow of college spam that he’d signed up for. He sorted through it and tossed most of it in the recycling. U of Arizona? Nope! Rocky Mountain College? Like he wanted to go to school in Montana! Columbia? Cities aren’t really Stiles’ thing. Kansas U? Even more boring than SoCal!

“Ugh.” He frowns down at Alfred. “Being a grown-up is dumb. Come on, let’s go to practice.”

Later that night, he was sorting through college applications on the floor of his room.

“Stiles! Can you come here please?” His mom called up.

“Yeah, coming!” He heaved himself off the floor. “Not like I’m totally busy or anything.” He grumbled, thumping down the stairs. After he took out the trash, he went back up to his room. “What?”

Alfred thumped his tail against the floor in a satisfied manner.

“Nonononono!” All of the applications that Stiles had been pouring over for the last week were in the jaws of the giant wolf he currently wanted to strangle. “You dumb wolf! Give those back!” He tried to wrestle them from him, but only succeeded in ripping them further and riling Alfred up. He shredded them and then barked happily.

“How are you happy about this?” Stiles groaned. He felt like crying. Those essays had been written longhand.

Alfred pawed the one article of paper that had escaped his destruction. It was the spam envelope from Columbia he’d chucked in the recycling. It was a little spit-soggy, but it was whole.

Stiles glared at Alfred. “Columbia? Really? This is what you shredded my apps for?”

Alfred crossed his front paws, looking smug, and settled his head on the soggy mess.

“Fine. But I’m still applying to the other schools!” _Little dick._ He thought sulkily as he threw himself into his computer chair. He filled out the application in about an hour, pleased to find the essay they wanted was one he already had typed up. He requested copies of his SATs and ACTs be sent to Columbia, and once he had that noted, he submitted his application.

-

Derek was getting antsy. All of his friends all around him were meeting their soul mates. Boyd had just met his, a girl named Erica from South California. She was going to Fordham University. They met when they ran into each other (literally) in the subway while she was in the city for an interview.

Two of his other good friends, Dean and Joan, had met theirs in the last year. Joan was now working with her soul mate in the detective business in the city, and Dean was thinking about moving back to Kansas with his soul mate.

Laura had found her mate the year before, and was moving out of the apartment she and Derek had been sharing.

It was getting frustrating, but he was keeping himself busy with school to distract himself. Laura was three years older than him and she’d just found hers. You’re not hopeless, he kept telling himself. It was getting harder to believe every time he realized another year had gone by, but he was still hoping. It was all he could do.

He took notes dutifully in class while Genim tried the whole time to get into his coffee mug. It was travel proof, spill proof, drop proof, heat proof, and most importantly, fox proof. He went by his mailbox to find that he’d been accepted to grad school at Columbia. It was his top choice. He poured over the papers that night, while Genim watched with unusual stillness. That had to mean something, right? Or maybe he’d just fallen asleep sitting up again.

-

Flying was a fucking pain in the ass for Stiles and Alfred simply because of Alfred’s size. Airport regulation said that all spirit guides must be in a suitable container, the larger ones held in the back part of the plane.

“You sure you’ll be alright, son?” John clapped him on the shoulder.

“Oh yeah, I’ll be fine! Erica’s going to meet me there. I promise you that I can handle the college interview on my own, too.” Stiles said. Probably for the millionth time. He shifted the strap to his backpack uncomfortably. “So, I’ll see you in a week! Try not to miss me too much!” He pecked his mom on the cheek and punched his Dad’s shoulder. He stooped down awkwardly and gave Stuart and Clara each a quick scratch.

“Bye sweetie! Be safe!” his mom waved.

Stiles grumbled the entire time about the caging. Alfred wasn’t happy about it either. He saw many other unhappy people with large spirit guides as well. The luckier people who had smaller guides could at least hold their cages in their laps or under the seat.

-

“Come on Gen. Time to go.” He held his arm out to the fox, and he jumped smoothly from where he’d been lounging in the morning sun on Derek’s bed to Derek’s arm. He dug his little claws into the sleeve of Derek’s leather jacket to scale his arm to sit on his shoulder. He’d been on a run already. Genim had opted to sleep in.

“No coffee today.” He added sternly, grabbing his laptop bag. He was dressed slightly nicer than normal in a pair of black jeans and a plain grey button down. The leather jacket was hot, but necessary, to keep Genim from shredding his shirt with his surprisingly sharp claws. Today was his day (every other Friday) to teach the class he TA’d. It was a beginning architecture class, since that’s what he was going to grad school for.

He was pretty sure Genim had conned him into it. He’d decided to attend grad school there. From what he could gather after that, Genim had taken the copy of his resume he’d printed out to turn in for a work study position, and taken it across campus to the architecture foundations teacher and teeth-delivered it to his desk. Dr. Morrel, highly amused, had offered Derek her TA position. Less of offered and more of told him, really. He couldn’t really argue. He’d more or less submitted his application. She and her psychology background decided that whatever Derek’s spirit guide wanted to do was obviously correct.

Dr. Morrel was sitting in the second row, grading papers when he came in. She liked to sit in on his teaching days, just to see how he was doing. He picked up Genim by the scruff of his neck and peeled him off his own neck. He set down the fox and his laptop bag on the desk before he wiped the back of his sweaty neck with a Kleenex.

“Gross.” He muttered.

Genim began pacing on the desk restlessly.

“That’s what you get for not running.” He opened up his computer and began connecting it to the projector. Students were trickling in. He took role as they did so. When it hit ten, he shut the door firmly, locking it with a flick of his wrist. He was tired of students walking in five minutes into the lecture. Served them right if they were late.

He clicked play on the powerpoint. “So we left off last time with Professor Morel lecturing on tudor style buildings. We’re going to start by going a little more in depth on those.”

-

Columbia’s campus was _great_ , Stiles had decided. And so was the company. He hadn’t seen Erica in over a year. They used to be pretty great friends back in high school, brought together by the pains of having large spirit guides. Hers was a bear, a calm, affectionate black bear. As soon as graduation was over, she was back off to New York to return to Boyd, her soul mate. They’d met while she was interviewing up there, which sealed the deal for her. He was pretty cool, Stiles had decided. He’d stayed the night at Erica and Boyd’s apartment on their pull out couch. His first interview was today, and then he had a follow-up interview on Monday after they’d had time to review his documents.

Alfred was acting oddly skittish, avoiding Dancer the Bear and Hiccup the Minx. He would growl if anyone came too close to him or to Stiles. He’d already almost bitten the ankle of an interviewer, only stopped by Stiles practically sitting on his head. After that, Stiles had brought out the leash and muzzle. Neither of them were very happy about it, and Alfred kept giving Stiles the stink-eye and trying to drag him off the paths to deliberately smell each flower.

Stiles’ patience was growing thin. He was annoyed that Boyd and Erica found it amusing.

“Hey, so, how long until that class I sit in on?” Erica had taken over his folder with his schedule at the beginning of the day.

“It starts at 2. I was thinking we’d get lunch now.” Erica glanced at her watch. “It’s almost 11, that’s when the caf opens.”

“Cool. I’m going to run Al really quick, try to get him to calm down a bit. Want me to take Hiccup or Dancer?”

“We’re good.” Boyd plunked down on a bench in front of the quad. Beside him, Dancer plopped onto his hindquarters in an identical movement before resting his head on Boyd’s leg.

Stiles pulled his tie off and thanked the lord above that he’d opted for converse instead of his fancy dress shoes.

“C’mon you brute.” He unbuckled the muzzle and tossed it to land on his bag. Alfred let his tongue loll out of his mouth. “Yeah, you big potato, let’s go on a run!”

Alfred pranced with happiness and Stiles laughed, breaking into a jog. Alfred kept easy pace with him through several laps of the quad, even starting to pull ahead. Stiles was now the one keeping up. On their fourth lap of the quad, Alfred broke into a flat out run and turned abruptly down a concrete path, yanking Stiles around the corner.

“Hey! Hey, come on Al! Stop!” Stiles tried to run to a halt and dig his heels in, but Alfred just flipped around and pulled against the leash so that his collar popped loose over his head. He kept running and Stiles was at a loss. So he just followed, yelling after him.

-

Derek was watching the clock. He only had to lecture for five more minutes.

Genim was sitting aloofly on the desk.

“…Which brings me to our next point of discussion. When you-” Derek jumped as the door gave an almighty _thud_ and shuddered alarmingly. Loud swearing could be heard outside the door as whatever it was that hit the door began clawing at it.

Genim _leapt_ off the desk and pranced to the door. He jumped up, caught the handle with his paws, and let his weight drag the handle down. Without the lock, the door swung open with a bat of a paw of a gigantic wolf.

“What was so important that—whoa.” A guy stood in the doorway behind him. He was wearing a button down, like Derek. Unlike Derek, his was pastel blue over skinny khaki pants. The sleeves rolled over his lean forearms showed pale skin flecked with moles. Everything above the collar showed that too, moles and pale skin, suddenly shy eyes and an open mouth, upturned hair over an upturned nose.

When their eyes met, it was like Derek’s next heartbeat reverberated through his body.

-

“Fucking stop that right now! Do you have any idea how much that’s going to take to pay for?” Stiles screeched, trying to pull Alfred off the door he was intent on mauling.

Suddenly, the door swung open with a bark. Not one of Al’s barks, but lower, softer, and friendlier. Equally demanding though.

He stepped forward as Alfred moved into the room. “What was so important that—whoa” He supposed that’s what was so important, worth clawing a door down for and dragging him across campus and conniving him into applying to the school. Because unless he was sorely mistaken, this teacher, probably supposed to be a greek god but sorted into the wrong distribution line, was his soul mate. Hottie with a body came to mind. About Stiles’ height, with sinful beard scruff, a mountain man jaw, lumberjack arms and a huge stack of notes he was lecturing on. That was what he’d walked in on then. Just the face and the academia and Stiles was ready to swoon.

When their eyes finally met, he felt his heartbeat reverberate through his whole body.

-

The guy stared at Derek for a long moment, mouth flapping open and closed. It reminded Derek of a fish. He supposed he didn’t look any different. They both startled a bit when Genim and the wolf met inbetween them. The giant wolf pushed Genim to the floor with a single paw and began licking him fiercely. Gen was barking excitedly and squirming under the hold. The slobbery licking and barking were the only sounds in the lecture hall.

“I, uh… hi.” The other guy said breathlessly.

With that, the entire room full of undergrads burst into whispers and giggles.

Derek’s head snapped around.

They all fell silent but for snickers under palms.

Dr. Morrel was smirking. She shrugged as if to say “What can you do?”

“Homework’s online.” He said gruffly.

They were gone within a minute as Derek threw his things into his bag, studiously not looking at his, jesus christ, his mate.

Dr. Morrel shut the door behind her. As soon as she did, Derek turned to face the guy again, only to find himself with an armful of slightly sweaty, probably teenage boy. Derek caught him and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He didn’t resist the urge to bury his face in his neck.

-

Stiles could clearly see the sudden discomfort in the lines of tall, dark, and lumberjack’s body language. Personally, he was a little embarrassed at having a heartthrob moment in front of a class of people, but the embarrassment was nothing compared to feeling his whole life, everything he’d ever known, _shift_ and recalibrate around this new center of Stiles’ life. The sun and stars to his Daenerys Targaryen (because he was totally Drogo in this picture (who was he kidding, he was totally Daenerys (plus, Dragons))).

He knelt down to pet the fox that was affectionately batting at Alfred’s face. He was wearing a sleek leather collar with a shiny tag hanging from it.

_Genim_

Stiles almost laughed at the polish origins of both of their names but felt too nervous to. He gave Genim a good few skritches behind the ears.

“You and I will be having words lately.” He muttered with a side glare at Al.

Alfred had the good graces to look a little ashamed.

Stiles felt jittery, about ready to jump out the window as the last of the students filtered past him.

The guy was throwing his notes in his laptop, not seeming to notice as they crumpled under the weight of his laptop.

Stiles couldn’t hold back anymore and practically tackled him as soon as the door shut. It was immediately reciprocated. Stiles had his entire face buried in the guy’s chest (though they were the same height). He was warm and broad and squeezing tightly.

“Hi.” Stiles’ voice came out muffled.

“Hi.” The guy’s voice was smushed against Stiles’ hair.

“I’m Stiles.” He pulled back to look at him, grinning.

“Derek.” Derek. Derek Derek Derek. Derek Stilinski. Stiles could live with that. He looked completely floored. Stiles felt the same way.

-

“Stiles. Is that a nickname?” He knew he’d gotten it right when the guy stopped gazing adoringly to make a face.

“Yeah.”

Derek felt like he’d been in free fall until just then without ever knowing. Maybe it was cliché, but he felt complete. “I… Are you a student here?” He had to be amazingly smart.

“Come fall I’m sure I will be.”  He grinned. “I just had my first interview. You know, people have an eighty percent increase of getting accepted to a school if their soul mate attends there. I’m not sure about the percentages if they’re a teacher though. Are you a teacher? You look like a teacher. Don’t let me take any of your classes, I’ll fail.” Those jeans enough would doom him.

“I’m a post-grad. I’m a TA for this class. Only reason I’m even on this side of campus.” He shot Genim a sidelong look. He looked immensely satisfied, licking one of the wolf’s paws. “So that’s my spirit projection.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, that’s Alfred. You wouldn’t believe how much he eats. Mom and Dad always said mine was a fox but I’d never seen him except in pictures. He was tiny.”

“His name’s Genim. My parents were never quite sure if mine was a wolf or a dog. Where do you live?”

“Southern Cali. But now I’m pretty sure I live here.” Stiles smiled back up at Derek.

“I have an apartment. I don’t know how much Alfred will like it though. You should. It’s got a good view.”

“Al’s a bed hog. So am I.” He snuck his hand down to Derek’s.

Derek smirked a bit. “I’m pretty sure you won’t stick your tail in my mouth to wake me up though.” He twisted his fingers into Stiles’.

“I’ll submit my application then.” Stiles felt breathless as Derek bent to touch their foreheads together.

“I’ll give it due consideration. There might be a little bit of preferential bias.”

“I’m counting on it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Alena. How did I write 5200 words of pine-y fluff ugh well keep an eye out for continuing domestic drabbles I really like this 'verse oops  
> This was totally accidentally inspired by [this](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/63955826248/sorry-its-so-long-a)!  
> [My tumblr!](http://inaweofdiana.tumblr.com/)  
> Also, I borrowed Stiles' "real" name from Hoars' work [My Name Over Your Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/561922) which is one of my all time favorite soulmate fics! Definitely check it out if you have time, it's a great read.


End file.
